whodunnitfandomcom-20200214-history
Melina
Melina Alves is a flight attendant based in Chicago who is one of the 13 guests/contestants who came to compete and solve murders to win the $250,000. She is a Brazil Native. Storyline 'High Voltage' In the episode High Voltage, Melina introduces herslef as a flight attendant. Giles was coming down the stairs by saying, "Hey, hey creepy guy coming down the stairs." Melina was one of the contestants to notice when Sheri was killed. She asked Lindsey, "Who is that?" when Sheri's body is on the floor. Melina agrees with Dana when she said," Well the task at hand is staying alive because someone here is a murderer," with Melina responding, "Right, we don't know anything." Melina nodded when Sasha said, "I'd prefer to break off with people who I'd feel comfortable sharing information with. I don't know about the rest of you guys." Melina decides to investigate the Crime Scene. She also suspects that Don is lying about being a former detective. She decides to stick with Don as seen in the interviews thinking he is a detective. 'Fire Starter' She started a team called : Melina's Team, with Dana, and Sasha 'Kaboom' 'Mountain Lyin' 'Bum Ba Dee Da' 'All The World's A Stage' 'Party Crasher' 'Frost Nixin' "Death" 'Golden Cuffs' On Day 9, when she was riding in a limousine with the other guests, the limousine made a dangerous U-Turn back to the manor. When they got inside, they discover a tv monitor in the main room. The TV turns on and they see a video footage of Giles being tied in a chair and surrounded by automatic weapons. When the video finished, smoke came in engulfing the room. In the confusion, Melina vanished. The other guests called her name, but heard no answer. When they found out, she was lying down, dead, strangled by the kukui nut necklace with fluorescent paint originally meant to kill Geno. Poor Melina would have been crushed by the Chandelier or shot through the stomach if Geno was not. Personality Melina's game from the start is to act "a little naive" and not be the strongest player, which she explicitly explains in Episode 2. She is surprising smart as she manages to find the second riddle in the same episode alongside Cris. She is also known to notably be more emotional during the opening of the envelopes, again seen in Episode 2 where she is "losing it" when it's down to just her and Adrianna, although she is proven to be Spared in the end. She forms close bonds with Don and Ronnie. Her intelligence proves useful during Episode 8 when she's up against Kam's Team all on her own, despite receiving a Scared card nevertheless. On occasion, she can be seen as snarky and witty, although this is quite rare on-screen, mostly seen during the ploy to make Kam's Team distrust Lindsey in Episode 3. Team Allegiance In the first episode, Melina decides to stick with Don. In an interview, she says, "Where Don is, you'll probably see me." When Team Kam forms, she decides to stick with Don and the rest of Team Ronnie. When Don dies, she continues to be with Team Ronnie. More guests die and she and Ronnie are left on the same team. When Ronnie dies in Frost Nixin, she has to face Team Kam all by herself. Melina shows a different side of her personality in this episode, and it is clear that Melina knows Ronnie well: "Ronnie doesn't read." Trivia * Melina is of Brazilian heritage. (citation needed) * Melina is the highest ranked contestant to have never been the best at solving the murders: 4th place. Category:Players Category:Female Players Category:4th Place Category:Players Murdered Category:Article stubs